The Prince of Rock City
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: Courage is a Hebrew slave who's mother saved his life as a baby by setting him adrift in a basket. Discovered by queen Benita and her young son prince   Melvin he grows up a prince until he is called by god to free his people
1. Deliver Us

Prince of Egypt/ Bugaloos fanfiction

I decided to make a Bugaloos fanfiction between Melvin Bizarre and Courage

Chapter 1

The Hebrew slaves were working hard all day and night they were worked like animals. The Egyptians laughed and often harrased them as they work.

Deliver Us cried the slaves

Meanwhile in the Hebrew village Pharaoh's soldiers were looking for infant boys. Pharaoh ordered every newborn Hebrew boy to be thrown into the Nile to drown. Many babies were taken away and fed to crocodiles. One mother was determind to save her son. She her daughter Joy and son I.Q. ran down toward the river. The woman kissed her baby and sang it a lullaby then she placed her son in a basket and set the basket adrift on the Nile. The basket floated up and down past a couple fishing boats and nearly escaped two angry hippos and a hungry crocodile. Finally the basket continued down the Nile with Joy following the basket.

The basket floated right up to Pharaoh's wife Benita who was holding her son Melvin. The queen noticed the basket put her son down opened the basket and smiled. Inside was a baby boy with black hair and blue eyes, smiling at her. The queen lifted the baby and cuddled him. Joy his sister watched and after saying a prayer to her brother returned home.

Suddenly Melvin tugged his mother Mommy he said.

Come Melvin the queen said to her son We will show Pharaoh your new baby brother Courage.

Deliver us the slaves cried as Benita carrying baby Courage entered the Jukebox followed by two servants and a following Melivin.

Chapt 2 Courage is a adult and is brother of Melvin. But What happends when Courage discoverers his past?


	2. Brothers

Chapter 2

Courage grew up a fine prince. However he was known for getting into trouble. One day he and Melvin were chariot racing when Melvin accidently crashed into a statue. The statue collasped and everyone ran away. Back at the palace Pharaoh had a word with his sons. How many times do i have to tell you Pharaoh questioned Melvin You are the future king and do i have to put up with this foolishness? No father Melvin mumbled. I'll see you later Pharaoh said to them then he left the room.

What did you do that for Courage asked

I am the future king of Egypt Courage Father's right no more fun

Well if your king you wouldn't mind playing soaking. Courage picked up a vase and poured the water out. The water landed on two priests who happened to be Pharaoh's advisers. Courage one of them yelled wait till Pharaoh hears. Courage laughed.

That night all the Egyptians came to the palace and had a dance. It was a fantastic feast however the two priests who Courage soaked arrived they held a racked chain which was chained to a beautiful Japanese girl. Your bride the priest laughted giving the girl to Courage. But the girl broke loose and ran away having Courage follow her

Near the Hebrew village the girl climbed on a camel and road away. Wait he called but she had dissappeared. However I.Q. Harmony and Joy were by a well when Courage came near them It's you Joy cried rushing toward her long lost brother.

I don't know you Courage denied Yes you do Joy argued I.Q. held her back pleeding Your majesty she is ill

I can speak for myself I.Q. You were born of my mother Yukia You are our brother

Stop it Courage ordered I'm sorry I.Q. appoligised dragging Joy away

Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life Joy argued. Save my life from who Courage demanded looking pretty mad. Ask the man that you called father.

That's enough Courage yelled pushing Joy aside. Joy had tears in her eyes and started to sing the same lullaby Courage heard when he was a baby. Horrified Courage fled straight to the palace. By the time he got back he closed his eyes and had a nightmare. In the nightmare was pharaoh ordering his soldiers to carry out his deed. Then the soldiers started taking the baby boys born to the hebrews Courage watched as a young woman clutching her baby placed him in a basket and floated him down the river. The dream ended when Courage and a bunch of Hebrew babies fell into the Nile and were eaten by a monster. Courage sweated as he woke up. Frightened he rushed over to the hylogriphics where there on the wall were soldiers feeding Hebrew babies to crocodiles.

Pharaoh put his hand on Courage The Hebrews had grown too numerous my son.

Why did you do this Courage demanded placing a hand on a hebrew baby.

Oh my son they were only slaves. Courage shook his head and ran out. The next morning He sat by the river when Benita came out. This is where you were found she explained. But why was i chosen Courage asked. The queen smiled and told him You are our son and the Prince of Egypt.


	3. Flight to Tranquility

Prince Of Rock City

Chap 3

Courage left his mother and went inside to join his brother.

A couple hours later Courage was outside looking at how the slaves worked hard. This is terrible Courage told Melvin. Melvin shrugged Father wants them to carve me on the wall.

Then suddenly a old slave groaned a Egyptian guard started to beat him. Stop that man Courage cried. Melvin put his hand on his brother He''s only a slave Melvin assured. But Courage rushed at the guard anc pushed him over the edge. He's dead another Egyptian yelled. Courage began to flee I don't belong here he said.

Melvin stopped his brother i am the next pharaoh i can change Father's mind.

I killed the man i'm going and Courage fled from Egypt. A few days later he fell in the desert sand. A camel tried to eat his hair but Courage got up. Then he saw three girls being harrased by some men. We are the daughters of the priest of Tranquility Nikka the youngest argued. Suddenly Courage cut the camels loose as they escaped the evil men chased after them Courage exhausted fell in the well.

What have you got there Seiko asked her sisters. (Seiko is the girl from the palace)

A funny man fell into the well the girls answered. Funny man Seiko drew the well to find Courage soaked clinging to the water pail.

You she muttered before letting go of the rope before walking away. One of the sisters Blanca told her sisters and that's why papa says she won't get married.

Now dryed off Courage relaxed with the priest who thanked him for saving his daughters and for freeing Seiko. Within a year Courage and Seiko were married. After a year Seiko had a baby girl named Miko.

God heard the prayers of the Hebrews. Pharaoh died and Melvin became king. He married Seiko's cousin Reiko. And they had a son.

One day while tending sheep Courage saw a Burning Bush. From the bush God told Courage to return to egypt and free the Hebrews from slaverly.

So Courage packed his bags helped his wife to a camel with their daughter and set out towards Egypt.


	4. Plagues

The Prince of Rock City

Chapt 4

Courage arrived in Pharaoh's palace. Seiko and little Miko in her arms followed him toward the front gate. Pharaoh saw him coming Melvin reconized him. Courage your alive and you have a wife and child!

Melvin introduced Courage to his queen Reiko who was pregnant, and their son Joshua. After the celebration Courage said to Melvin let my people go. But Melvin refused even when Courage introduced a stick that turned into a cobra. Melvin laughed and had his advisors turn their sticks into snakes but shocking it was when Courage's snake ate the two little ones.

Then Courage with his brother I.Q. went again to the Nile where Melvin was riding the royal boat. Let my people go Courage demanded

Melvin lauged but angry shouted No. Suddenly Joshua noticed blood in the river.

Father is that...?

Blood screamed the guards running towards shore. God sent many plauges one was frogs then gnats then locasts then animals dying then spots that covered people's skin. Then Lighting and hail. three days in darkness. In that time Reiko went into labor and gave birth to twin girls. I.Q. and Courage went once again to pharaoh

Melvin let my people go

Melvin frowned and said for the last time Courage No is No

Courage went and told the Hebrews take a lamb kill it dip the brush in blood and smear it on your door frame. God told me to tell you that tonight instead of us whose babies were thrown into the river will cry The Egyptians Pharaoh the queen all of them will because God will take away the firstborn son of all the Egyptians.

So that night the angel of death passed over every Egyptian house and every Egyptian son died that night. Melvin's son also died and the queen was sobbing by the child's bedside and a loud wail filled the air as every Egyptian parent discovered their child dead. But God spared the twin girls. Reiko thanked god because well Reiko was a catholic. In the morning Melvin called Courage and growled Take your people and go!

Everyone left Egypt with Joy. Joy I.Q. Harmony and Courage and Seiko and Miko walked with a bunch of Hebrews to a ocean. Pharaoh was chasing them and Courage spread out his arm the waves parted allowing them to cross.

But when the Egyptian army tried to cross, the waved folded again and Pharaoh's army drowned. Melvin being the only survivor clung to a rock and cried out Courage!

Good bye brother Courage whispered to Melvin then he joined his wife daughter brother and sister as they walked to the promise land

The End finally that was the hard one Next story is Cinderella with the bugaloos in it sorry some of the diologe didn't make sense. I couldn't figure what funky woofer and tweeter were going to be so i left them out. Then i decided to make another fanfic and i lost time so this complete


End file.
